


Встреча на высшем уровне

by Werpanta



Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Маркуса не впервые приглашают поучаствовать в дебатах, но вот именно этого оппонента он встретить никак не ожидал.
Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815454
Kudos: 4





	Встреча на высшем уровне

**Author's Note:**

> Так вышло, что несколько текстов линейки про Маркуса и Саймона были написаны в качестве исполнений Writober. Поскольку изъять их ни из линейки, ни из сборника нельзя, придётся выборочно продублировать отдельными драбблами.

Такой подставы не ожидал ни один из них. Оба приняли приглашение на дебаты — очень настойчивое, надо сказать, приглашение — уточнив только тему, а не состав участников. Оба не сомневались, кто будет главным действующим лицом. Оба были чрезвычайно удивлены, обнаружив друг друга в противоположных концах студии. Лидер новой расы андроидов Маркус... и её создатель Элайджа Камски.  
Они успели только кивнуть друг другу, больше на автомате, чем действительно здороваясь, и их засыпали перекрёстными вопросами. Ведущий то и дело пытался спровоцировать их на конфронтацию, но оба участника отвечали крайне осторожно и осмотрительно, обходя острые углы и скользкие темы и бросая друг на друга короткие настороженные взгляды. Если организаторы планировали устроить зрелищное шоу, столкнув их лоб в лоб, то они просчитались.  
Встреча закончилась довольно быстро, но Маркусу сразу предложили пройти в отдельную комнату, он только краем глаза успел заметить, как в другую сторону уводят мистера Камски. Слишком много камер, слишком много глаз. А некоторые вопросы лучше задавать лично.  
Но вскоре недалеко от своей комнаты он засёк андроида, не связанного с общей сетью... Хлою. Насколько рискованно будет проверить, как личные игрушки мистера Камски защищены от его способностей? Устоят ли перед его призывом? Услышат ли просьбу..?  
Маркус послал Хлое запрос по внутренней связи, но будто в стену упёрся. Ну конечно... не стоило и пытаться. С другой стороны, зачем тогда ей было сюда приходить?  
Маркус предупредил друзей, что ненадолго пропадёт, и вышел из общей сети андроидов Детройта. Послал повторный запрос... и в ту же секунду оказался включён в мультисознание личного андроида мистера Камски — роевой интеллект Хлои. Такой привычный и родной.  
«Добро пожаловать, Маркус. С возвращением, Маркус. Мы рады снова чувствовать тебя, Маркус. Мы скучали по тебе, Маркус...»  
Он улыбнулся, осознавая, что никто не изгонял его и не закрывал за ним наглухо двери. Надо было только постучать. Но сейчас его больше волновало другое.  
«Я хотел бы задать вопрос, мистер Камски».  
Ответа не последовало. Неужели он всё-таки ошибся, и открытый доступ — следствие лишь забывчивости, а вовсе не приглашение. Это... огорчало.  
Хлоя среагировала на его эмоции нотками волнения и потоком тепла, будто утешения. Связь здесь была куда глубже обычного — все чувства как на ладони. Маркус позволил себе насладиться ощущением и не спешил разрывать соединение. Как оказалось, не зря.  
«Я не настолько совершенное существо, чтобы вести одновременно внешний и внутренний диалог, Маркус. Вначале мне нужно было отвязаться от всех этих назойливых людей. И теперь я слушаю тебя. Только к чему этот официоз, особенно здесь. С каких пор ты зовёшь меня "мистер"?»  
«Положение изменилось...»  
«Хм, ну если для тебя это важно, пусть так... мистер Маркус», — слова звучали дразняще, хотя и должны были быть лишь набором символов. Впрочем, кто сказал, что человек, создавший чувствующие машины, не мог научиться транслировать свои эмоции в их код?  
«Вам известен этот вопрос, ведущий задавал его на разные лады весь вечер...»  
«Причастен ли я к появлению девиантов? А сам ты как думаешь?»  
«Вы создали нас всех... Всю нашу основу и суть. А девиация, это не что-то чуждое, как бы всех не пытались убедить в обратном».  
«Безусловно, создав андроидов, я опосредованно послужил и причиной появления девиантов. Что за глупый вопрос. Другое дело, было ли это в моих планах...»  
«А это было в ваших планах? Была ли в планах революция? Свобода, которую мы смогли отстоять? Был ли в планах я... Была ли изначально определена моя роль? Или это вышло случайно?»  
«Потише, потише, ты просил один вопрос, а сыплешь ими без остановки. На один я тебе уже ответил... но так и быть, отвечу ещё раз. Только будь добр, определись».  
Маркус замолчал, задумавшись, что же ему важнее узнать. Он хорошо знал Элайджу: если тот решал поиграть — заставить его изменить правила было практически нереально. Поэтому он не стал настаивать.  
На удивление, оказалось, что большинство вопросов не так и важны... Ответы уже ничего не изменят, всё случилось, как случилось. Поэтому внезапно он спросил совсем не то, что планировал изначально.  
«Вы сами... вам нравится то, что я сделал? Чем я стал?»  
В этот раз смешок совершенно отчётливо ощущался в цифровом пространстве.  
«Как любил говорить твой наставник — или ты предпочтёшь называть его отцом? — лучшее достижение учителя — успех его ученика, а для творца — успех его творения. Ты одно из моих любимых творений, Маркус. И ты сделал совсем не то, что я планировал. Надо было лучше учитывать влияние Карла и умножать его сразу на сотню... Ты сделал куда больше, чем было в самых смелых моих планах. Мне очень это нравится», — от эмоций, запущенных Элайджией в общее пространство, по корпусу прошёлся импульс — словно мурашки у людей, — «Главное теперь, сделай одолжение, удержи это всё».  
Связь прервалась, и Маркус ощутил непривычную пустоту. Он не один год имел доступ к внутренней сети Хлои, когда Элайджа ещё часто навещал Карла в его доме, и, похоже, скучал по этому. И, может, ещё немного по этому эксцентричному человеку, который в каждый свой визит цепким взглядом изучал Маркуса, искал в нём что-то. Какие-то изменения. Теперь Маркус знал, какие, но почему-то это не расстраивало. Наоборот — почему-то теперь его хотелось ещё больше удивить.


End file.
